Попробовать (Taste)
by Sevima
Summary: Шерлоку исполняется восемнадцать, и Майкрофт больше не может откладывать неизбежное. Их отношения выходят на новый уровень. Холмсцест! Третья часть пенталогии: Поцеловать, Прикоснуться, Попробовать, Отдать, Взять. Можно читать как отдельный фанфик.


**Примечания автора:**  
Исследование природы отношений между братьями Холмс, начиная с детства и до взрослого возраста, с попыткой увязать все в канон. Инцест! Братья, все же...

Серия выкладывается отдельными историями из-за разных рейтингов, жанров и предупреждений. Если для Вас неприемлемы подобные отношения, то не читайте этот фанфик.

Ссылка на оригинал: s/8708176/1/Taste

* * *

Майкрофт не знал.

Это было крайне редким явлением. Хотя, все же, если обратиться к истории, прецеденты имелись. Он не знал, что ему делать или что говорить, как и то, что будет дальше. У него было всего несколько опорных моментов, а дело приходилось иметь с самым непредсказуемым человеком, которого он когда-либо знал.

Прошло уже полтора года. Они тянулись бесконечно. Майкрофт ощущал просто невозможную медлительность каждого нового дня. Он работал, будучи вполне доволен и загружен делами. Правительство - довольно специфичное место, а он находился как раз в эпицентре, был мозговым центром - жестким диском, если угодно, - всей организации.

И он был один. Отношения с его последним молодым человеком умерли, почти так и не начавшись, восемнадцать месяцев назад. И он не стал искать кого-то еще. Одиночество, в котором он пребывал, вероятно, было для него даже лучше.

Сегодня был восемнадцатый день рождения Шерлока.

_Я вернусь, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, и ты выслушаешь меня._

Майкрофт избегал брата весь день. Он приехал в поместье на несколько дней, которые ему не принесли никакого удовольствия. Шерлок появлялся всюду, где бы старший не находился: около окон, в дверных проемах, наблюдая за ним, молча изучая и не делая никаких комментариев.

За все время они едва перекинулись парой слов. Майкрофт погряз под грузом мыслей о том, что он мог бы сделать, и о том, на что бы _никогда_ не решился. Сам же Шерлок такого не испытывал. Младший, казалось, ни в чем не сомневался; он, по его собственному признанию, был эмоционально стабилен. У Майкрофта создавалось ощущение, что младший брат знал о его колебаниях, сталкиваясь с ним лицом к лицу.

Говоря обо всем этом, младший едва ли думал о романтике. Ничто из сделанного - на любом уровне - явно не было связано с чувствами; ему нравилось издеваться над старшим, мучить его, надевая джинсы, плотно обтягивающие подтянутые ягодицы, рубашки - такие узкие, что, казалось, пуговицы вот-вот сами расстегнуться, открывая жадному взору обнаженную кожу, футболки - настолько тонкие, что граничили с неприличием.

Сегодня Шерлок был в белой рубашке и черных джинсах с сильно заниженной талией. Тазовые кости легко просматривались под хлопковой тканью, рассыпанные в художественном беспорядке темные кудри щекотали длинную шею, их яркий контраст с бледной кожей создавал впечатление, что младший не выходил на улицу годами. Его прекрасные бледно-голубые глаза были широко распахнуты, а темные пушистые ресницы мягко обрамляли их, словно дорогая рама, губы же были изогнуты в явно недовольной гримасе. Которая появлялась именно в те моменты, когда Майкрофт смотрел на него.

Старший не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что юноша использовал блеск для губ и тушь для ресниц в такой очевидной попытке соблазнить его. Они же решили - Майкрофт решил - что между ними ничего не произойдет, пока Шерлоку не исполнится восемнадцать.

И вот этот день настал. И старший не имел ни малейшего понятия, что теперь делать.

У Шерлока просто неповторимо ужасный характер. Майкрофт не заблуждался на этот счет. Он не был даже уверен, что младший способен на какие-то относительно нормальные формы _любви_; он чувствовал влечение, тягу к другому человеку. Однако любовь - это целый комплекс эмоциональных реакций, который был мало знаком его младшему брату. Тот даже, вероятно, и не знал бы, что с ними делать, если бы вдруг что-то почувствовал.

Мелькнув в дверном проеме, Шерлок склонился над диваном. Он заключил старшего в нехарактерные для себя крепкие объятия, при этом случайно задев пах Майкрофта в порыве благодарности за полученный подарок - прекрасно сшитое шерстяное пальто, которое сейчас доставало ему до щиколоток. Старший негромко сообщил ему, что даже если младший вытянется еще на пару дюймов, оно все равно будет хорошо на нем сидеть. А если и нет, у него был один знакомый портной, который с радостью подгонит его по фигуре.

Вечер подходил к концу, и Майкрофт морально готовился к неизбежному вторжению Шерлока в его комнату. Решив позаниматься, он спустился в свой кабинет. Подойдя к столу, что стоял напротив двери, Холмс-старший плеснул себе виски на два пальца - как раз столько, чтобы немного расслабиться и успокоить взвинченные нервы.

- Не оборачивайся, - мягко произнесли у него за спиной. Майкрофт тихо усмехнулся; конечно, младший использовал один из проходов за книжными полками, появившись как раз рядом с братом.

- С днем рождения, - ответил старший в пустоту перед собой, обращаясь скорее к двери. Он сделал так, как ему сказали, глядя вперед. - Шерлок...

- Замолчи, Майкрофт, - холодно произнес младший, внезапно оказавшись в дюйме от спины брата, жарко дыша тому в затылок. - Я говорил тебе, тебе придется меня выслушать. Мне восемнадцать, и теперь ты не сможешь возразить, что я слишком юн или наивен. Я знаю, что делаю, как и то, что хочу. И я знаю, чего хочешь _ты_.

Майкрофт почувствовал едва заметное прикосновение губ, скользнувших вдоль его подбородка к его собственному чуть раскрытому рту.

- Шерлок...

Проигнорировав слабое возражение, младший прижался к нему в долгом поцелуе. Майкрофт мягко исследовал губы младшего, в то время как сам Шерлок проявлял намного меньше терпения. Вздохнув, старший позволил себе вновь вспомнить, какой его брат на вкус, как мягок и сладок его рот... Казалось, прошли века с тех пор, как они в последний раз целовались. Хотя и прошло всего два, два мучительных года.

- Шерлок...

- Да, мой брат?

- Именно - _брат_. Я твой старший брат и должен за тебя отвечать...

- Ты должен делать меня счастливым, - выдохнул младший в ухо старшему и, обойдя его, присел на край стола. - И я должен делать то же самое для тебя. Ты этого хочешь, а я хочу тебе это дать.

- Ты... ты уверен, что...

- Тише, - мягко произнес Шерлок, удивив Майкрофта; его брат больше не был воплощением сексуальности, прячущим эмоции и желание в тактильных контактах. Старший просто не мог распознать реальные мотивы поведения младшего; это просто не имело смысла, он был абсолютно нелогичным мальчиком, нелогичным, блистательным и неподражаемым мальчиком.

Вдруг, будто обретя уверенность, Шерлок медленно скользнул вниз, коленями на пол, попутно покрывая грудь Майкрофта поцелуями прямо сквозь тонкую рубашку.

Прижавшись губами к паху Майкрофта, он обвел ими контур уже вставшего члена, скрытого бельем и брюками. Старший почувствовал, как глаза само собой начали закрываться, когда ощущения стали достаточно острыми.

Дыша быстро и поверхностно, старший все силился убедить себя, что ситуация все еще не зашла слишком далеко. Шерлок заверял его, что мечтал об этом целых два года; он должен был быть к этому готов, ожидая, что младший пожелает перейти на следующий уровень. Хотя, честно говоря, он так до конца и не верил, что Шерлок действительно на это решится.

Если Майкрофт позволит этому случиться, пути назад не будет. Отношения между братьями Холмс тогда станут совершенно другими. Такими, что у них появится неплохой шанс попасть в тюрьму на очень долгий срок. В суде им не помогла бы ни лояльность к гомосексуализму, ни разница в возрасте. Эта связь была в высшей степени опасна.

Старший не мог вспомнить, когда у него вообще так сильно стояло.

- Шерлок, ты не должен... Я знаю, что ты не...

- Майкрофт. Не думай, что я терял время зря. Прошло два года, и я сделал так, как ты хотел; я нашел других партнеров и практиковался с ними. Без особого желания, должен признать, так как хотел испытать все только с тобой. Тем не менее, я продолжал свое обучение, зная, что этот момент наступит. А теперь, Майкрофт, пожалуйста, позволь мне.

Старший быстро терял связь с реальностью, что Шерлок нашел крайне привлекательным, так как его брат был просто воплощением контроля. Вид того, как тот полностью теряет этот контроль, становясь рабом своих желаний и потребностей, был для младшего крайне возбуждающим.

Сама мысль, что Шерлок практиковался, толкала Майкрофта к краю; его брат неустанно о нем думал, используя свой сексуальный опыт для лучшего понимания, как доставить удовольствие... это было просто сногсшибательно.

Пальцы младшего теребили брюки старшего, вытаскивая пуговицы из петель, открывая доступ к вполне обычному белому нижнему белью. Его язык принялся исследовать вставший член сквозь ткань, оценивая, анализируя тем же способом, как и все, что окружало младшего брата.

Ловкие пальцы перебрались на пояс, дергая вниз за резинку.

- Шерлок... - попробовал возразить старший еще раз.

У младшего не было особого сексуального опыта, и Майкрофт сомневался, что тот будет чувствовать себя комфортно, если...

Все мысли внезапно вылетели из головы старшего, когда губы Шерлока плотно сомкнулись на головке его багрового члена. Младший старался вобрать в себя столько, сколько мог. Майкрофт прошептал имя брата уже совершенно другим тоном; он старался стоять спокойно, пока Шерлок продолжал свои действия, гораздо более опытный, чем брат о нем думал.

Все это было просто невозможным, и все же оно происходило. Чисто технически младший был еще несовершенен; но это же Шерлок, что означало, что старший простит ему абсолютно все. Правда, сдерживаться, не пытаться проникнуть глубже было практически невозможно. Младший был еще далек от того, чтобы принять брата на всю глубину из-за нестабильного умения подавлять рвотный рефлекс. Хотя он с успехом восполнял это иными способами, и там было, на что посмотреть.

Майкрофт был почти уверен, что Шерлок специально проводил исследования. Его руки сжимали бедра, губы сильно втягивали член в рот, глаза светились похотью - подняв затуманенный взгляд вверх, он вдруг сфокусировался на старшем. Все, что Майкрофт любил в Шерлоке, было в этих светлых глазах: от мощного интеллекта до ошеломляющей наивности.

Он кончил внезапно, издав при этом приглушенный стон. С трудом сглотнув, Шерлок принял большую часть спермы прежде, чем Майкрофт вышел из него. И упал на колени, не имея больше сил стоять на ногах.

Шерлок сел на пятки, совершенно точно довольный собой. Подняв руку, он плавно вытер рот ладонью. Майкрофт притянул младшего к себе, позволяя ему зарыться носом себе в грудь, пока сам, выравнивая дыхание, наблюдал, как рассеиваются звезды перед глазами.

Шерлок просто восхитительно всхлипнул, когда рука старшего начала свой спуск по его груди. Его бедра непроизвольно выгнулись, стараясь потереться о брата сквозь джинсы.

Придерживая младшего одной рукой, другой Майкрофт продолжал двигаться вниз. Расстегнув пуговицу, дернув вниз за собачку на молнии, он вырвал из горла еще один стон.

- Майк... Майкрофт, пожалуйста... - шептал он, умоляя о прикосновении.

Спрятавшись за столом на полу в кабинете, Майкрофт наконец-таки позволил себе сделать то, чего жаждал годами: он обхватил твердый, гладкий член своего брата длинными пальцами, начав гладить его по всей длине.

Шерлок хныкал, выгибался навстречу, желая большего. Он сходил с ума, внутри и снаружи его головы вспыхивали яркие огни. Он хотел этого, он хотел Майкрофта, своего брата, чтобы тот подвел его к краю, к яркой вспышке и прочь от скуки. Это уж точно не было скучным. Майкрофт никогда не будет скучным.

Уверенными быстрыми движениями он дрочил член Шерлока, пока тот в отчаянии не начал бормотать имя брата, чувствуя, как горячий шар скапливается внизу живота.

- Я сейчас... Я сейчас... _черт_, - выкрикнул младший, сильно выгнувшись, и кончил в кулак брата, при этом безнадежно испортив брюки Майкрофта, пока тот зажимал его рот ладонью.

- Нас услышат, - спокойно произнес старший в качестве объяснения. - Думаю, мама будет крайне огорчена, если узнает об этом.

Шерлок не ответил, он был где-то не здесь, пока сильные руки брата обнимали его. Вот что значит заниматься сексом. Вот как это ощущается. Теперь он начал понимать, почему люди так любят этот процесс. Это придавало совершенно новый смысл всему, оно полностью меняло его видение мира. Так много людей утверждают, что хороший секс - это случайность, но не такой, не тогда, когда твой партнер кто-то вроде Майкрофта, не в _этом_ случае.

Старший брат был абсолютно прав лишь в одном: Шерлок совершенно не интересовался сексом с ровесниками и поэтому не делал с ними... ничего. Было несколько неудобно говорить брату, что он сегодня впервые взял чей-то член в рот, будучи в месте, где их легко могли бы застукать.

- Спасибо, - выдохнул младший, с закрытыми глазами прижавшись к груди брата. Майкрофт зарылся свободной рукой в его волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкие темные кудри, так до конца и не поверив в произошедшее. Проклятие любого старшего брата: сложность осознать то, что младший уже вырос и стал взрослым. Хотя в голове еще свежи воспоминания о гораздо более юном существе.

- Шерлок, ты должен кое-что понять, - немного помолчав, тихо произнес Майкрофт. Младший, немного отодвинувшись от уверенного тепла старшего, поднял на него любопытный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. - Я желал тебя уже очень давно. И это касается не только физической близости.

Шерлок хотел было возразить, но Майкрофт поднял руку, прикрыв его рот ладонью.

- Я хотел бы построить с тобой отношения. Настоящие, взаимные отношения. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, и ты крайне для меня важен. Но я боюсь, что ты не способен дать мне то, что мне нужно.

- Я же...

- Ты, совершенно точно, имел секс со мной, да. Ну или одну из форм секса. Но отношения - это другое. Они строятся на понимании, что партнеры будут делиться друг с другом гораздо большим, нежели телесными жидкостями. Я хочу быть частью твоей жизни. Настолько, насколько смогу, - объяснил Майкрофт медленно. Шерлок приподнял в ответ бровь.

- Мало что изменится, - произнес младший. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда только сможешь. Я знаю, что у тебя сложная работа.

- Если мы продолжим встречаться, никто не должен об этом узнать, - предупредил Майкрофт.

- Кому я скажу? - усмехнулся Шерлок, немного горько улыбнувшись. - Меня не особо жалуют. Ты - единственный, кто хотя бы немного меня понимает.

- Семейное проклятие Холмсов, - снисходительно ответил старший. - Я должен признаться, что _заботливость_ не является одной из моих сильных сторон. Ты, как я думаю, уже догадался, что являешься исключением.

Шерлок вновь прижался к груди Майкрофта, довольно вздохнув, когда тот снова его обнял. Ноги так и переплетены на полу, а у младшего еще и ширинка расстегнута.

- Я поступлю в университет, - вздохнул Шерлок, мягко потершись носом о рубашку брата. Старший был практически уверен, что он сделал это неосознанно. - И почти не буду тебя видеть.

- Я могу тебя навещать. Плюс, мы будем проводить наши каникулы здесь, - легкомысленным тоном ответил старший, крепче прижимая брата к себе. - У нас будет время.

- Твоя работа почти не оставляет тебе свободного времени, - возразил младший, не со зла, а просто констатируя факт. - Эти... отношения, если тебе хочется их так называть... Мы теряем даже больше, чем многие другие.

- Я знаю, - ответил Майкрофт. - Нас могут посадить в тюрьму. И тогда, конечно же, наше будущее перестанет существовать. Но то, чего я больше всего боюсь, Шерлок, это, что ты еще слишком юн.

- Да иди ты, - нетерпеливо ответил младший, что заставило старшего рассмеяться.

- Ты поступишь в университет, выйдешь в большой мир. Встретишь множество новых людей. Боюсь, что часть из них будут значительно превосходить меня; вряд ли в интеллекте, но в других областях - уж точно.

Шерлок лишь закатил глаза, после чего мягко поцеловал брата.

- Сомневаюсь, - просто ответил он. - Майкрофт, когда я закончу университет, мне нужно будет где-то жить. И я бы хотел жить вместе с тобой.

Старший брат помолчал немного, оценивая предложение.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вместе сняли квартиру?

- Если ты этого хочешь, - неуверенно произнес Шерлок, слабо улыбнувшись, - редкое явление с его стороны. - Мне будет некуда больше пойти.

- Думаю, ты смог бы начать свою жизнь, - напомнил Майкрофт. Младший немного напрягся и выпутался из объятий старшего.

- Так ты хочешь или нет? - прямо спросил он, пригвоздив Майкрофта немигающим холодным взглядом. Старший немного помедлил, сердце в его груди билось слишком громко. Он очень медленно кивнул. Лицо Шерлока озарила широкая улыбка, и он тут же вновь прижался к груди брата.

- Хорошо.


End file.
